edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
An Ed,Edd, n' Eddy's Thanksgiving part two
An Ed,Edd, n' Eddy's Thanksgiving part two! Ed ran towards them but too late! They already plunged their knives into Eddy XI hand...that was a wooden false. Double D sniffed the odor from the knives, "Wormtongue Poison!" He shouted. Eddy XI and Eddy both slugged the Two Assassins. "If ain't those two assassins from Lemon Brook!" cried Eddy XI,"What are you doing here?" "What do you think we're here for?" said the First,"We're here to assassinate." "Yep" said the Second. "You ain't slaying no one." said Double D. Ed gave a nasty headbutt to the First,followed by punching the Second hard in the gut. The First swung his Wormtongue dagger, only for Eddy duck and kick him hard in the nads. The Second was struggling to stand up due to the punch delivered to him. Eddy XI grabbed him by the cloth of his neck and swung him out in the road. The First was grabbed by Eddy and swung him around and threw flat out onto the street as well. The Assassins were scrambling up and ran as fast as they could out onto the road. "You okay Eddy XI?" asked Double D. "Yeah, I'm okay," said Eddy XI,"Jus' stab me false hand, lost in battle. Need to go see Dr. Hammingsberg." Dr. Jonathan O'Reilly Hammingsberg was the town's doctor, he examined Eddy XI's hand. "Hmm." he said ,"Need to replace it to keep the poison from spreading. Are sure you want still gamble tonight with Lord Kanker?" "Nothing can stop me Doc." said Eddy XI,"I'll still gamble tonight." Dr.Hammingsberg asked,"Who do you think hired these assassins?" Ed spoke,"Ed heard them say someone name 'Lord Regent'." "They must mean Lord Kanker." said Eddy. "Nonsense!" said Eddy XI,"A noble Lord does not cheat,he does not kill." Eddy shook his head in disaproval. Suddenly, they heard a thundering noises and a clatter of hooves. They raced outside and saw a group of men on horses, they wore long capes and swords at their sides. "Are you Eddy McGruff Dimmingsdor XI? Son of Ed McGruff Dimmingsdor Tibbings X? Grandson of Eddward McGruff Dimmingsdor Tibbings Dammadorms IX?" "Yes?" said Eddy XI "By the order of the Royal Majesty, his Highness has decided he'll make a wager with the bet." said the man. "What is the wager?" asked Eddy XI. The Man grinned,"That is the best part. It won't be revealed until the game tonight." Ed glared at him,"State your name, officer." The Officer laughed,"You'll know me soon." With that he and his troops rode away. Double D noticed Ed's sudden temper, "Ed, are you okay?" Ed nodded,"Yeah,I don't trust him." Meanwhile, at the Castle of Peach Crookstone, which is far north from Peach Creek, The Council of The Lords was in a heated arguement. "It is not true! The Lord Regent would never do something like that!" argued Lord Pasano. "Lord Kanker cannot be trusted!" shouted a Lord. "Indeed!" said another Lord. Lord Pasano shouted out at the two. "Lord Belissar!Lord Urvillas! Silence! Lord Kanker will lead us into victory!" The Lords of the Passariads began shouting in arguement. "Wait!" said Lord Arlian,"Let's make a vote! Who thinks Lord Kanker will lead us into victory?" Half of the Lords raised their hands. Lord Arlian counted," Okay,26! Who thinks Lord Kanker will be a tyrant?" Most of the Lords raised their hands. "Only 24." Lord Pasano gave a triumphant grin,"What are you going to do now?" Lord Arlian thought for a moment,"The Royal Seven Lords of the Caspian House,they'll vote." Lord Pasano snorted,"Lord help us." The Seven Lords were Lord Berne,Lord Octesian,Lord Restimar,Lord Rhoop,Lord Mavrimorrilan,Lord Argoz, and Lord Revillian. "Seven Lords," said Lord Pasano, "Make your choice." The Seven Lords shouted their choice,"The Lord Berne says Lord Kanker will mislead us. The Lord Octesian says the Lord Regent has lead tyranny. The Lord Restimar will not follow the Lord Regent, until I have turned to gold. The Lord Rhoop shall not live in fear, and will never fear against the Lord Regent. The Lord Mavrimorrilan despise thy Lord Regent. The Lord Argoz agrees.The Lord Revillian seconds that." The Other Lords cheered,"We agree!" Lord Pasano and his Lords snorted. The Meeting ended, it was decided, Lord Kanker was a tyrant and nothing more. But Lord Pasano did not give up so easily. Later that day he offered Lord Belissar and Lord Urvillas a unting party in the woods. The last thing those two saw was the arrows that was shot towards them. The Lords of the Passariads House were given a mission to spy in the country of Westcliff(which is infested with deadly Balverines) and they weren't seen again. Lord Arlian and dozens of other lords, were walking by when, The Officer(the one who gave a message to Eddy XI) came with his troops, shouting, "Arrest them! They commited treason!" "What!No! Let go of me!" shouted Lord Arlian as the guards handcuffed them. Lord Arlian was later executed. The Lords of Beaversdam were captured and dubbed insane and were placed in a madhouse. The Seven Lords were captured and exiled to the Southeren Seas. Lord Pasano was getting rid of those who voted against him. Lord Pasano chuckled, "Now one can argue that Lord Kanker will not lead us victory. Officer !" The Officer came forward, "Yes my Lord." Pasano ordered,"I want you to gather your troops, take your assassins, and gather some corsairs and mercernaries. I want you to make sure that Eddy will lose,make sure no one will escape. If they do. Slay 'em." The Officer grinned wickedly, "I hear to obey, O Master." Back at Peach Creek, The townspeople figured that the Lord Regent would pull off some trick, and were armed just in case. Even Eddy XI agreed Lord Kanker would cheat. "We need some marshals for the bet." said Double D, "I'll volunteer for this." Winchester stepped forward,"I'll shall volunteer as marshal as well." Eddy XI spoke,"Alright,but the Lord needs marshals as well. We need to send a message." Dr. Hammingberg raised his hand, "I'll shall deliver it." Dr.Hammingsberg reached the Castle, bearing the message. As he approached, he was soon spotted by two Lords, Lord Sopespian and Lord Glozelle. They wore long capes and pointed caps. "Look! A messenger!" said Lord Glozelle. Lord Sopespian grinned,"Let's see what 'The Doctor' wants." Hammingsberg arrived in front of them. "Buenos Diaz." said Hammingsberg. "Hola amigo, welcome Lord Hammingsberg. Deliver the message." said Sopespian. Lord Hammingsberg spoke,"I have completed my spying mission. They are having marshals. They wish to know if his Majesty will have marshals as well." Lord Glozelle replied,"Hmph,Estupidos. Lord Kanker shall give message. He has not rewarded us yet, after we eliminated Lord Belissar and Lord Urvillas on the hunting party." "And after we informed Officer Maugrim Fenris Ulg that Lord Arlian committed treason." said Lord Sopespian,"and sent The Passaids to Westcliff." "And shut down the The Beaversdam Lords." said Lord Glozelle,"and sending the Seven Lords into exile." Thanksgiving Day 6:00 P.M. The troops arrived. Eddy asked "What is your answer?" The Officer crossed his arms. "I am Maugrim Fenris Ulg, Chief of the Royal Force. His Majesty agrees, and shall arrive right about...now." Dozens of horses arrived. A tall man with balding grey hair appeared, "I am Lord Pasano, and this is Lord Glozelle and Lord Sopespian, my two trustworthy assassins. And Lord Hammingsberg." A familiar man with glasses came forward and grinned coldly. "Doc, what are you doing?" asked Eddy XI. Lord Hammingsberg laughed,"What does it look like I'm doing? I've been a Royal Lord the whole time. Fighting on the right side." Double D scowled,"You traitor!" "Now,now." said a cold voice. A man with a golden crown with a feathered adorned into it stepped forward,"No need to become angry." Eddy XI scowled, "The Lord Regent, Lord Kanker!"